Seperated By Cruel Fate
by yamiyokai
Summary: Loosely based off the Story of Evil songs. Gilbert and Ludwig are twin brothers. However, due to certain circumstances, Gilbert is the prince and Ludwig is only a servant. They were only recently reunited, but fate still conspires to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

OMG! Yamiyokai has once again returned to the world of the living! I'm back with an all-new fanfic, which I hope you will enjoy. So here we go.

Summary: _Loosely_ based off the Story of Evil songs (written by Mothy, and sung by the Rin and Len Kagamine). Gilbert and Ludwig are twin brothers. However, due to certain circumstances, Gilbert is the prince and Ludwig is only a servant. They were only recently reunited but fate still conspires to tear them apart. Includes One-sided PruAus, AusSwiss, and hints of one-sided GerIta.

Thanks to my wonderful sister, Mellos Mayushi, for beta-reading!

I almost forgot! I do not, have not and will never own Hetalia. If only...

* * *

><p>Once a long time ago, in another place there was a young prince of only sixteen who ruled over a grand and glorious kingdom. The prince's name was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He had many grand and luxurious things. Anything he could ever want or need was given to him.<p>

There was only one thing missing from his life. In truth, the prince hadn't even realized it was missing until that day. Perhaps it was fate, or merely coincidence that they met again.

That afternoon found Gilbert lounging on a large, comfy sofa he was particularly fond of. There was a long table next to him, covered in papers-the work he was supposed to be doing. He was close to drifting asleep when a knock jolted him awake. He groaned and called for the intruder to enter.

He was rubbing his eyes, so he only heard them enter. He heard their quick steps and the sound of something large and heavy being placed on the table.

Then the person spoke in a deep voice. "I brought you lunch, your majesty."

"Yes, thank you." Gilbert said almost irritably.

Then he finally looked up into a face almost identical to his own. Both men blinked and stared at the other.

"What the-"Both began to say.

"Stop that!" Gilbert snapped.

The other man straightened up immediately. "I'm sorry, sir."

This man was almost a mirror image. He was a bit taller, and Gilbert's hair was a lighter blonde. The biggest difference was their eyes. The man's were pale blue, while Gilbert had bright crimson eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" The prince demanded.

"Ludwig Héderváry."

Gilbert just stared.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering why your names are in different languages."

Ludwig looked away awkwardly. "Oh. That's probably because I was adopted. I really don't see how that matters though."

"It probably doesn't." Gilbert said and leaned back on his couch. "You know, I like you kid."

"Wha-What?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Yeah, I definitely like you. You have great taste after all, to have the same face as the great me."

"H-Hey, that wasn't a conscious decision. I just happened to look like this."

Gilbert shrugged. "It's all the same to me. So it's decided; from this day on you will serve me personally."

"I didn't agree to that!"

After that, Gilbert was never seen without Ludwig. The boy proved to be very loyal. He stayed by the prince's side at all times, granting his every wish. He was a perfect, obedient, little servant. The two quickly became something of friends.

"I'm hungry."

"Then what would your majesty like to eat?"

"I'm bored."

"I'm sorry. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Is there anymore beer?"

"As much as you can drink."

However, there was something even Ludwig couldn't give him. In a neighboring country, there was a prince named Roderich, who they often visited. The two royals never got along well, and always argued. It was an enormous surprise for the servant when he learned of the prince's true feelings.

"I think I love him." Gilbert said randomly one day. He was lying on his enormous bed, staring at the ceiling. Ludwig sat ever faithfully at his side.

Blue eyes widened. "What? Who?"

Gilbert then seemed to realize what he had said. He blushed and rolled over so as to not face his servant.

"Nothing. No one." He mumbled into the mattress.

Ludwig sighed. He stood up and walked around to face the young prince again.

"How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you need?"

"Help me?"

"Of course. I live only for your sake after all."

Gilbert made a noncommittal noise.

"So who is it?"

Gilbert mumbled his answer into a pillow.

"You have to speak up."

Finally, the prince spoke after a long moment of silence.

"Roderich." He said.

"What?"

"I knew you'd react like that." Gilbert mumbled. He rolled over and buried his bright red face in a pillow.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I was just shocked because you two never get along. Aren't you always calling him a wimp and a priss?"

"I just like getting a reaction out of him. It's cute."

"Ah, I see." He didn't really, but he didn't want to argue any further.

Gilbert sighed. "What do I do, Lutz?"

Why was he asking him? Well, he did say he would help.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him and make your feeling clear. An apology would probably help too."

"I don't know…"

It took nearly a week afterwards for Gilbert to through with it. Soon, the two headed to their neighboring kingdom. Ludwig had talk to him several times when his courage failed.

However, almost as soon as they got there, things went wrong. Gilbert decided to hurry and find Roderich before he lost his courage again. Ludwig trailed behind at a more leisurely pace. When he caught up he found the prince peeking out from behind a wall.

"Gilbert? What are you-"

Gilbert shushed him and continued to stare at the scene before him. Ludwig sighed and peeked around the wall to see for himself.

There was Prince Roderich, looking as regal as ever, but standing next to him was a shorter blonde man in armor. They watched as Roderich wrapped his arms around the blonde. He blushed and made a half-hearted attempt to push him away. The prince said something that seemed to calm him down. Then he leaned over slightly to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Ludwig heard Gilbert gasp and give a chocked sort of sob. He put his hand on his shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

"Come on, we should go." He said.

Gilbert gave a weak nod. Thankfully he was able to remain composed as Ludwig made some excuses to the right people and they headed home. It was only once he was back in the safety of his bedroom did the young prince finally break down.

Ludwig had never seen Gilbert cry before, but that night his sobs only died when he finally fell asleep. Over the days that followed, he did everything he could to comfort his prince, but nothing ever seemed to help. Never had Ludwig felt so useless. He had always been able to give Gilbert whatever he wanted. He always kept Gilbert happy. Now, it seemed he would never get his friend's smile back.

Then, one day, Gilbert finally looked up at Ludwig and gave the faintest hint of a smile.

"Thanks, Lutz." He said "I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Things were finally getting back to normal, it seemed. Then, rather suddenly, a terrible war broke out in the surrounding countries that threatened to consume them as well. Troops were advancing from the east. They were allies of Roderich's kingdom in the south, who suddenly began to demand assistance. The other countries were also getting restless, though their loyalties were unknown. In the end, Gilbert had no choice but to throw himself into war.

They never stood a chance. The other surrounding countries also turned on them and their army was spread too thin. Soon their enemies began to advance on their capital and the palace where they lived. The only defense they had left were the castle walls and the few soldiers they had left.

Gilbert was once again sprawled on his favorite couch. He could only sit there and watch as his castle slowly fell. Ludwig stood ever faithfully at his side.

"There's nothing left to do," Gilbert said "but to accept defeat."

"It seems that way, but there's still a chance. We have to get away Gilbert, while we still have a chance."

"It wouldn't help. These people want me dead. I've never even done anything to them. It's not even just them; the people are demanding I be overthrown as well. Have I truly done something to deserve this fate?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Ludwig?"

"What is it?"

"There's something I've wanted to ask for a while."

"What's that?"

"You've been serving me for a while now, and you've never complained. You've always been there, getting me whatever I want. Why is that? Why do you seem to care so much? Why…haven't you left me too?"

Ludwig looked off to the side for a moment, looking deep in thought. Then he finally spoke up.

"Do you want to hear something my mother told me once?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It'll make sense if you just listen."

"Alright then, go ahead and tell me."

"Good. Did you know that she used to work as a servant here too? You wouldn't, she worked here when you were born. She tells me she helped when the queen was giving birth, in fact."

"That's nice and all, but what's that have to do with-"

"I'm getting there. You see, my mother has a slightly different account of what happened that night than most people. She told me that the queen actually gave birth to two sons."

"I think I would know if I had a twin, Lutz."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "My mother told me that the king only wanted the older of the boys. She said that he gave her the younger child and told her to drown him."

"So I have a dead twin?"

"No, because she instead she ran off with the child."

"So what happened to him?"

Ludwig sighed. "Take a wild guess."

Gilbert thought about it, and thought and thought. Ludwig could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"Wait, I got it! She obviously kept the kid for herself."

"That's right."

"But aren't we talking about your mother?"

Ludwig sighed yet again. "Yes. My _adoptive_ mother."

Gilbert gave him an incredulous look. "Are you actually trying to convince me you're my twin brother?"

"It's the truth!"

"How do you know that?"

"Well…I just…feel like it is. To be honest, I thought she might be lying too, but when we met I just felt it must be true. Besides, just look at us. We're almost identical."

Gilbert looked down at himself, then at Ludwig. "Yeah, I guess we are…"

"Yes, we are…" Ludwig trailed off thoughtfully.

"What are you-"

"I have an idea!" Ludwig said and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I really don't now's the time for that. Besides, I think we just decided we're brothers, so…"

"Oh, be quiet." He slipped the shirt off his shoulders and held it out to his brother. "Here, hurry up and change into this."

"What are you doing?"

"It's simple. If you wear my clothes, everyone will think you're me and you'll be able to get out with the rest of the servants."

"What? That'll never work!"

"Of course it will. Please, just listen to me Gilbert. You don't want to die, do you?"

"Of course not, but what about you?"

"I'm going to create a diversion. It'll buy you enough time to hide properly. Then I'll come find you."

"And where exactly am I supposed to go?"

"You can…you can go to my mother. She lives very far from here and I'm sure she'll keep you safe."

"I don't know about this, Ludwig."

"We don't have time to argue about this! Just hurry up and change. Please, brother."

Gilbert sighed and snatched up the offered shirt. "I cannot believe I am agreeing to this."

"You can yell at me later, alright?"

"I'm going to take you up on that."

"I'm certain you will."

When they were done, Gilbert was once again surprised at the mirror image facing him. Ludwig really did make a very convincing him.

"Stop staring and get going." He snapped

"You promise you'll come find me?"

"I promise."

"Alright. Just don't take too long." Gilbert said, and then he ran off without another word.

"I won't" Ludwig said to the empty room.

He sighed and took his brother's place. Deep down, he knew he knew that he could not keep that promise. He was certain that he would die her, but he wasn't scared. He didn't cry or try to fight it. If it meant his brother would live, then he could die without regret.

"Gilbert," He spoke again, despite being alone. "You are the prince of this land, and I am only a servant. We truly are a pitiful pair of twins, separated by our cruel fate. If it's to protect you, and you alone, I would do anything. I will pose as the prince, so you can escape. If these people truly desire your death, then surely mine will suffice, since we share the same blood. Even if the whole world should become your enemy, I will always protect you. So, please, go somewhere safe and be happy there."

It was funny he'd always wondered what it might be like if their roles were reversed. It wasn't that he resented Gilbert or desired his throne. No, it was just a little nagging curiosity that often came up when he couldn't sleep. Now that they were, under these circumstances, Ludwig was sure he preferred the alternative.

His thoughts were cut short when the door burst open and soldiers poured into the room. Ludwig only lifted his head to stare blankly at them. At the front there was a group of young men in fancier armor than the rest. Ludwig recognized them as the princes of their enemy nations. They showed no sign of having realized his deception.

A short, blonde man with enormous eyebrows stepped forward. "Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said "We demand your unconditional surrender."

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Another blonde, with blue eyes behind a pair of ordinary-looking glasses said.

"We don't any more bloodshed than is necessary." A small, feminine-looking man said. Ludwig wondered what he was doing here, since his country was very far away.

"If you do not cooperate, we will kill." Said a large man with pale blonde hair and violet eyes. He was smiling even as he said this.

"Please, let's just solve this peacefully." The last one spoke up. He had long, wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

Ludwig let out a dry laugh. Then he spoke in his best impression of Gilbert (Which as it turned out was very good).

"You insolent fools! You have some nerve. You burst into _my _castle and demand my surrender. You talk about peace, but you're the ones who started this war. You've reduced my country to ruins and wiped out my entire army. Even if I wanted to fight back, how could I? I have absolutely no choice _but _surrender, and I think we all know you have no intentions of letting me live either way."

"That sounds like a 'no' to me."

"Indeed it does."

"We kill him now?"

"I guess there's no choice."

"Seems like it."

"Any last words?"

This is for Gilbert, Ludwig told himself. For Gilbert, I can and will do anything.

He caught sight of a clock. It was three.

"Oh," He said "Would you look at that? It's snack time."

* * *

><p>Now, ya'll know what <em>loosely <em>means. If you're familiar with the songs you'll notice that I change some things around. Even if you don't know the songs, you'll probably notice that Ludwig and Gilbert aren't particularly "evil". I have a couple reasons for this: firstly, because I love the German brothers and don't want them to be the bad guys. Secondly, because I wanted to portray them more as victims. In the original songs Rin and Len both suffer, but only on account of their own sins. It really feels more like they got what they deserved than anything else. So that's why. Don't like, don't read.

I felt inspired to write this after listening to these songs _way _too much. Also, I couldn't find any fics like this with Germany and Prussia, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar house. He had no recollection of how he got there, but he didn't intend to stay to find out. He jumped up and rushed to leave, but he was stopped by the young woman who owned the house.

She explained that she had found him passed out outside and brought him in to rest. He thanked her and tried again to leave, but she insisted on feeding him first. She didn't seem to recognize him, and he was finally able to leave after eating.

He traveled alone for some time, without much in the way of food, water or shelter. All his previous luxury was nowhere to be found. There was no one taking care of him anymore, he was left with only his own devices.

It was a near-miracle he made it to his destination alive. He was glad to find the town unscathed. Here was part of his kingdom untouched by the war, thought it wasn't technically "his" kingdom anymore.

He'd been told the war was over and the land was being split among the victors. While this saddened Gilbert, he found it was really to be expected. All he really wondered about was Ludwig's whereabouts, but nobody could tell him anything. He had no answers and could only hope Ludwig returned soon.

Once in the town, it was very easy to find Elizabeta Héderváry. Everyone seemed to know who she was. One person was kind enough to take him right to her house.

Elizabeta looked younger than he had thought, though there wasn't much remarkable about her. She was of medium and rather thin. She had wavy, light brown hair that she wore flowers in and bright green eyes with terrible dark rings surrounding them. She took one look at Gilbert and immediately brightened up.

"Ludwig!" She cried and threw her arms around him. "You're here! I was so worried when this war started. You were in the capital, with your brother- a perfect target! Oh, my poor baby." She cried and stroked his hair.

Gilbert was momentarily frozen with shock. He'd never received such affection before, especially not from a total stranger. On top of that, he didn't know what to do with this woman who thought he was his brother. Finally, he composed himself, pushed her away gently and spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to you, in private."

"Oh! Of course, come in, come in." She didn't give him much of a choice, practically dragging him inside. "You don't know how glad I am to see you."

"Thank you, but-"

"Oh, I'm so relieved!"

"I-"

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, but would you-"

"You've gotten really pale. I don't your stay in the capital was very good to you. Have you-"

"Elizabeta!" Gilbert finally snapped.

She blinked, looking confused. Confusion quickly melted into shock.

"Your voice…You look like Ludwig, but you don't sound like him."

Gilbert sighed. "That's right. Look." He leaned close to her, pointing to on bright red iris.

"Your eyes are different too…"

"I've been trying to tell you that I'm not Ludwig. I'm Gilbert."

"Gilbert? You're his brother? You must be, you look too much alike not to be brothers."

"Yeah, that would be me."

"Did Ludwig send you here?"

"Yeah. He thought it would be safe for me here."

"Then do you know where he is?"

"I don't exactly, but I wish I did. When we were attacked, he helped me escape, but he stayed behind. He should be here soon…He promised."

"I see…" Here she trailed off thoughtfully. "You know, I only told Ludwig the truth recently, but it didn't seem to bother him too much. Then he told me that he wanted to meet you and decided to go to the capital. I wasn't sure what to make of any of this. I was sure that you'd want nothing to do with him. I didn't think he'd ever even get the chance to talk to you, but it seems like he did. It really does seem like you're something important to Ludwig, even if only on principle."

"It's not like that at all. When I met Lutz, I instantly liked him. He's my best friend and he's helped me through so much. I'm glad he's my brother. He's the most important thing in the world to me."

"Is that so? If you really are so important to him, that he'd make sure you escaped, then I can certainly shelter you. You must be tired after your long trip. If you want you can sleep in Ludwig's old room. I don't think he'd mind."

"That sounds great, thank you."

"It's right back here. I'll come get you for dinner, if you like, but I have to go to the market first."

Ludwig's bedroom was just as plain as Gilbert had expected. He'd never been one to have many possessions, his obsession with cleanliness and order and prohibited it.

The whole house lacked the luxury he was used to. He knew that he would just have to get used to this. He couldn't ever return to his old lifestyle, but that didn't matter to him- not as long as Ludwig returned soon.

The bed wasn't as big or as soft as he was used to, but he still sunk into it rather gratefully. This was much better than the hard, cold ground.

He had a fitful sleep, haunted by strange, foggy dreams. He was very small, running through his gardens. He was looking for something, but he couldn't remember what. When he turned around, there was a young woman sitting on a bench and watching him. She gave him a small smile and said something he couldn't hear.

He recognized her, but he had only seen her in portraits. This was his mother, whom he had never met. What was she doing there? He hadn't thought about her in years. He was told she had died when he was very young, but he couldn't remember it.

She said something else. She seemed to be urging him to go on with his search, so he turned back around and went on his way. He ran all over the place, looking behind and underneath everything he could find. Finally, looked around a rather tall bush and into a face mirroring his own.

Was that Ludwig? He was so little and cute. His blue-eyed doppelgänger smiled and laughed.

He spoke, and Gilbert actually heard him. "You found me, brother!"

"You really need a better hiding spot, Lutz." Gilbert found himself saying.

"But if I do, you might not find me."

"That's the point."

Ludwig shook his head. "No, big brother has to find me."

"You're strange. Anyways, let's go find Mommy now."

"Okay."

Ludwig jumped up and grabbed his hand. Gilbert easily led them both back to the bench where he first found their mother. Only, she wasn't alone any more. There was a man with her, one Gilbert recognized all too well. They were both arguing in a low voice, but again, Gilbert heard none of it.

Ludwig tugged on his sleeve and looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"Are Mommy and Daddy fighting again?" he asked.

"Looks like it. Just ignore them, Lutz."

"I-Is Daddy mad again?"

"Maybe. I can't tell. He always looks so grumpy."

"Gilbert?"

"What is it now?"

"Why do you think Daddy hates me?"

"I don't think he likes anybody, but I don't think he hates you, either."

Ludwig didn't seem entirely convinced. Gilbert would have liked to comfort him, but at that moment their father turned and yelled something at them. Their mother stood up and yelled back at him.

"Stop it!" Ludwig yelled. "I'm sorry. I'll go back inside now, so please stop yelling."

Their mother rushed over to grab him and took Gilbert's hand. Then she took them back inside, stopping only briefly to snap at their father again. Once they were inside, she spoke to them in a gentle voice.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that. Don't worry, my little ones, everything's alright. I promise. I love you both so much. Please don't ever forget that."

With every word, the scene faded more and more until Gilbert opened his eyes and found himself staring at Elizabeta's ceiling.

What was all that? He'd never seen his mother before and generally avoided thinking about his father. Ludwig shouldn't have been there, either, since they hadn't known each other as children…Right? It must have just been a product of his previous exhaustion. That was the only explanation he could arrive at.

He sat up and tried to pull himself back to reality. He continued to be haunted be his mother's gentle smile- a smile he was sure he had never seen.

He pulled himself out of bed and stumbled out of the room. Was Elizabeta home yet? She must have been. There was a delicious smell coming from another room. He hadn't realized up until now just how hungry he really was.

Elizabeta looked up and smiled as he entered the room. "Did you sleep well, Gilbert?"

"Yes, thank you." He said while rubbing one eye.

"Are you hungry? It's just about done."

"Starving." He said and sank into a chair at the table.

"Just a minute more, alright?"

He nodded weakly. "Can I ask you something, Elizabeta?"

She didn't turn from her cooking, but still asked. "What is it?"

"How old exactly were we when you took Ludwig?"

She dropped the spoon she was holding. "Wha-Why would you ask something like that?" She asked, as she bent down to pick it up.

"It's kind of silly. Just this dream I had just now."

Elizabeta sighed, and still without looking up from her cooking, said "About five or six, I think."

"The way Lutz said it sounded like it happened right away."

"That's what I told him. I don't think he believed me though. I always got the feeling that he still remembered."

"And he didn't say anything?"

"Not outright."

"How exactly did you explain to him that you took him away from his family, then?"

"I just kept telling him that I was his mother now, and that his parents were dead. He never seemed to question it."

"And you just expected him to forget?"

"You did."

Gilbert had nothing to say to that.

"Well, dinner's done." She said in a cheery voice, completely opposite that of a few seconds ago.

This woman just might be out of her mind, Gilbert thought as she set the food in front of him. Well, he couldn't do anything about it, so he just dug eagerly into his meal. It was delicious. Again, it wasn't at all what he was used to, but he was too hungry to care. Elizabeta just laughed and gave him a second helping. As Gilbert dug into that plate, there came a knock at the door. Elizabeta jumped up to get. Gilbert got up to peek into the room.

There was the same person who helped Gilbert here and a young man. He was familiar, but it wasn't his brother. He was a servant boy, who deluded himself into think he was Ludwig's best friend. Ludwig often complained about him, and Gilbert teased him about being "in love" with the boy. It wasn't true, to his knowledge, but his brother's reactions to such things was hilarious.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, Miss Héderváry. You told us to tell you if we heard anything from the capital. This boy says he worked in the palace and that he knows your son."

Gilbert slipped back into the kitchen. He really didn't want to be noticed by that boy. He was stupid, but even he would notice something.

"Oh, come on in. I'd love to talk to you. Are you hungry? I was just having dinner, and I don't mind one more guest." He heard Elizabeta say.

"Do you have pasta?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. What an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I don't." he heard footsteps now. How was he supposed to get out of this?

"Oh well that's okay." He heard as Elizabeta re-entered the room. The boy was right behind her.

He took one look at Gilbert, and then threw himself on the former prince. "Ludwig!" he cried. "I think you lost weight."

Oh, not again. Especially not with this boy. He could only stand so many hugs a day.

"It's nice to see you too, Feliciano," Not really. "But I'm not Ludwig. So, get off."

"Ve? Oh, you're not. Your eyes are all ugly and red. Ludwig has really pretty eyes."

He was so strange.

"Excuse me, Feliciano?" Elizabeta cut in. "Did you need to talk to me? About Ludwig?"

"Ve? Oh, yes. I was worried about Ludwig after everything that happened. I didn't even know if he escaped. So, I wanted to see him. He told me about you once, and I thought he might have come here. So, here I am."

"Oh, so you're looking for Ludwig, too…" The disappointment was clear in her voice.

"That's right!' Feliciano said, completely oblivious as usual.

"He's not here." Gilbert snapped.

Feliciano pouted. "Then, where is he?"

"We don't know." Elizabeta said. "We hoped you could tell us."

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that."

"It's alright. I didn't really expect you to know. It was only a hope."

"A-alright. By the way, who's your friend Miss Héderváry?"

Gilbert raised one pale eyebrow. "You don't recognize me?"

Feliciano shook his head. "No. I thought you looked like Ludwig, but you're not him. Oh, you also look a lot like the prince, but that's not possible."

"It's not? Why is that?" Why did Gilbert feel like he didn't want the answer?

"Ve, didn't you hear? The prince is dead."

With just those words, Gilbert's whole world began to crumble.

"W-What? What do you mean 'dead'?"

"Ve? Dead is dead, what else is there?"

"I think what Gilbert means is: what happened?"

"Oh. Well, after I escaped I saw this big crowd. So I went to see what was happening. Then these really mean looking men dragged the prince up on this big platform and pushed him to his knees. He didn't even fight it; he just let them do it. Then one of them put a sword to his throat. He still didn't look up or say anything. Then they…" Feliciano trailed off and brought a hand to his own throat. Then he started crying, but Gilbert didn't hear it.

No, not Ludwig. How could they kill Ludwig? He, at least, had to be innocent in all this.

"You're lying!" Gilbert managed to gasp out. It had to be lie. It had to, or else…

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't make something like that up. It was so scary. I still have nightmare, you know."

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. How could he have gained a brother and lost him all in the same day? Why was this happening?

He had to get out of here. He jumped up and ran, ignoring Elizabeta yelling after him. He didn't even pay attention to where he was going until an unpleasant cold alerted him to his surroundings. That's right, this town was on the shore, but he was only dimly aware of that.

He sank to his knees, ignoring the cold that washed over him.

"Why?" He sobbed. His tears fell and were washed away into the ocean. "How did this happen? Come back, Ludwig! You were supposed to come back! You promised…Why did you lie to me? Why do these things keep happening to me? Everyone I love just keeps leaving me. I already lost Ludwig once, wasn't that enough? I just don't understand. Why, damn it? Why?"

He had almost become numb to the cold. The he felt warmth and the weight of something on his shoulders.

"This isn't very good, your majesty." An all too familiar voice said in his ear. "You should get out of here before you get sick."

Was he hallucinating? He looked up and once again found that face mirroring his own. Only, Ludwig was smiling widely while Gilbert could only stare in numb shock. Then he blinked, the image was gone and the cold crept back through his body.

He pulled himself up and stared back at the shore. Feliciano and Elizabeta stared back with equal shock painted on their faces. Ha gave them a sad, tear-stained smile and began to walk back.

"_Gilbert, Gilbert!"_

"_Hm? What is it, Lutz?"_

"_You won't ever leave me, right?"_

"_Huh? Of course not. We're twins- that means we have to always be together."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"…_What this all about, Ludwig?"_

"_I'm scared."_

"_Of what?"_

"…_I don't know."_

"_Huh? Well, if it'll make you feel better, but you have to promise to stay with me too."_

"_I will!"_

"_Good. Then, we both promise, nothing will ever separate us. We'll always be together."_


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ten year-old Gilbert Beilschmidt lied on the ground, staring at the sky. Or, he was until his vision was filled with a pair of eyes almost the same color set in a face mirroring his own. He smiled widely up at his twin brother, who scowled in response.

"What are you doing out here again?"

"I was just thinking."

"Really? Try not to hurt yourself." Ludwig said and sat down next to him

Gilbert pouted. "You're too mean, Lutz."

"I'm only kidding. What are thinking about so hard anyway?"

Gilbert was silent, staring back at the sky.

"Gilbert?"

The older twin pushed himself up so that he was sitting as well. "Hey, Lutz, would you like to hear a story?"

"Huh? What this all of a sudden?"

"I just want to tell you the story."

Ludwig sighed. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Okay, here's how it goes: Once upon a time, in land far, far away there was a sixteen year-old prince who ruled at the top of a grand and glorious kingdom…"

"That wasn't a nice story at all."

"What? It's a great story!"

"But everybody either died or was miserable. Isn't there supposed to be a 'happily ever after'?"

Gilbert smiled sadly. "Not always. Some stories just don't have happy endings."

"Hmm…So, what happened to the prince?"

"It's like you said- he was miserable. He lived the rest of his life in regret. He probably wanted to die, so that he could see his brother again, but he couldn't."

"Why's that?"

"Because his brother died for his sake. If he died then that would all be for nothing."

"I guess so…"

"It didn't have to happen like that. The prince could have done something, anything to save his brother."

"But then wouldn't he have died?"

"Probably."

"I don't think you understand. The servant was _happy _to die, because he knew it was for the prince's sake. He loved his brother and did everything he could just for his sake. The prince didn't have to feel guilty. It was the servant's own choice to die that way."

"Lutz…when did you get so smart?" Gilbert asked and scooped the younger into a bone-crushing hug.

"I've always been the smart one. Now, let go of me."

"Still, thanks, Ludwig."

"Huh? For what?'

"You just made me feel a whole lot better."

"You're acting so weird lately."

"I'm not. I'm just happy to be by your side."

Ludwig blushed and looked away. "Well, you're still acting weird…but I'm happy."

"We'll always be together, right Lutz?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>So, there you have it. This concludes the German brothers' Story of No-So-Evil. Thank you for reading. In case you couldn't tell hear is the cast (<em>loosely<em>) based off the original songs:

Rin Kagamine, The Daughter of Evil: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)

Len Kagamine, The Servant of Evil: Ludwig Héderváry/ Beilschmidt (Germany)

Kaito: Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Miku Hatsune (_Loosely_): Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

Meiko: The Allies- England, America, China, Russia and France (In order)

Haku (Again, _loosely_): Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary) and/ or Feliciano Vargas (North Italy)

Also, I'd like to throw in a bit of shameless advertising here (If you're even still reading). If I can ever finish it, I will be posting a multi-chapter GerIta fic. Also, after writing this I was feeling a bit inspired. So I started working on Hetalia cross-overs for Mothy's other seven deadly sins songs. However, I will not be writing one for gluttony and wrath isn't out yet. Also, lust _will_ be T-rated if I write it. My dear sister, Mellos Mayushi is interested in writing gluttony for me, but it could get pretty creepy. So read at your own risk. I've already got a large portion of the greed one written. So if you're interested, keep a look out for these in the near future.


End file.
